


八点档家庭伦理剧

by aliceaaa0622



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceaaa0622/pseuds/aliceaaa0622
Summary: 脑洞属于江漪老师不是ABO 缺乏生理常识





	八点档家庭伦理剧

夜晚是在半夜结束的，早晨也是从半夜开始的。*  
王凯掬了一捧冷水拍了拍脸，夜晚在绵长的水流声里缓缓晕开，他清醒又混沌。刚刚趴在洗手池边吐了一场，除了胃袋里的酸水，王凯什么也没吐出来。  
前天医生才说，每个人体质不同，吐是正常的，不吐也正常。王凯又掬了一把冷水漱口，伴着水流声他在镜子里看清自己现在的样子——缺乏睡眠而布满血丝的双眼，遮不掉的黑眼圈和倦容。  
他尚未把孩子的事情告诉靳东。

转头王凯又倒在床上，从一边滚到另一边。谁先提出来卧室需要一张足够大的床的？好像是他自己。一边他们拥有足够大的空间做事，任何事情，睡觉、做爱和其他，一边也放大无穷无尽的孤独。土黄色的床单让他联想到荒漠，想到他陪着吹了几天的西北的狂风，裹在防风夹克底下的熟悉的躯体。  
——又睡不着了。

微信的置顶对话还挂在那，上床之前他问靳东今天拍戏顺不顺利，迟迟没有答复，直到现在。可能是夜戏，或者累得早睡。白天的时候靳东给他打过一个电话，王凯在片场忙，有空回电话拨过去，又变成靳东在忙。来来回回好几次，过了那个交点以后两条线完美地错开。小孩子拥有冰淇淋的快乐时刻一去不复返，取而代之的是大人一日一日地重复告诉他，对不起呀，我的工作太忙了。  
用到“重复”的时候，王凯确实想到他已经很久没听过靳东的声音，反之亦然。他们用声音交流的机会少之又少，微信都是抽空才发几条，寡淡得像白开水。

正是在这种平淡的平衡之下，王凯才瑟缩了要把自己怀孕的事情说出去的念头。  
这个孩子来得很是时候，又很不是时候。王凯拿到报告的时候仔细回想了一下这颗种子的降生。可能是靳东从米兰回来那个晚上，或者是在第二天的晨光下，缱绻而肆意的浪漫在家中疯狂滋长蔓延，火一样燃烧到各个角落。  
王凯还没向任何人说这件事，因为手头上的戏进行到一个最令人兴奋且焦虑的阶段。他最期待的部分近在眼前，什么也没理由叫他放弃。只是很偶尔的，比如眼下难以入眠的夜晚，才有恐惧和畏缩像夏末猖獗的蚊子，跑到耳边彰显无形的存在感——抓不到它的，唯有感觉。

至于后来是怎么睡着的，王凯自己也想不起来。唯一证明自己真的睡着又清醒的证据，是他划亮手机屏幕以后跳出来的微信通知。  
“对不起啊凯凯，通宵拍到现在。”时间是清晨五点多。  
“你好好拍，我看着呢。”  
王凯觉得背后有双无形的手轻轻拍了拍自己的肩膀，带着点严肃和沉重的声音在他脑中猝然成型。尚且称得上“生疏”的状态下，靳东就是这样认真而庄重，仪式感长年累月地就成了某种特定的、带有抚慰功能的相处方式。  
它顿生出激励、监督、爱情等等数不清的意味，但是来不及细细品味，半夜那种恶心的感觉又熟悉地涌上来。于是王凯又冲去洗手间吐了一场。

奇怪的是真的到了白天，那种生理上的不适就消失殆尽，到了晚上又梦魇一样卷土重来。于是王凯的昼夜彻底乱套，就差把疲惫写在脸上。肚子里的小生命也逐渐地显示出存在感。  
原本平滑紧实的腹部拱出一道微妙的弧线。王凯也感讶于自己身体上的变化，有很多次他都差一点要告诉靳东这件事情。  
前一天他刚刚和相熟的医生见了面，耦合剂冰冰凉凉地贴在腹部，之下却是温热跳动的生命。他拿到一张新鲜的、清晰的B超照片，拍照留存在手机里。王凯动过好几次“我要告诉他”的念头，手指在页面上逡巡半天，最后右上角也没出现一个小小的绿色数字。

就孩子的问题他们有过一次长谈，那个夜晚靳东完全把自己留在王凯身体里，背后拥抱的姿势带来一种熟悉的安全感。  
“我们会有孩子吗？”  
“里尔克说，如果春天要来，大地会使它一点一点地完成。”  
现在春天来了，却反常地感觉不到单纯的兴奋，而是一种类似于春天的空气的，多种情感的复合。孕期“多愁善感”的毛病开始滋长，其实王凯本不是个想太多的人。相比于靳东反复说的“乐观的悲观主义”，王凯的举棋不定往往不来自于自身的类似特质，而是出自“我永远在替别人着想”。

B超照片被王凯好好地夹进钱包的夹层，塞在傻笑着的青年的照片后面。两张照片中间流动着十来年的时间，又短得只是一眨眼，转眼间那个一腔热血到北京来的男孩，已经在这儿扎根。  
然后他开车去机场接风尘仆仆回来的靳东。  
出发之前他习惯性地缠上束腹带，其实用冬天的衣服也能遮住，然而应该是真的成了“习惯”，毕竟日日拍戏的时候都要如此来以免别人看出什么。  
王凯有些黯然地低头摸了摸自己的腹部，除了腰上缠的布料已经感觉不到别的，还没什么存在感的小家伙只能这样偷偷摸摸地见见另一个爸爸。“不然靳爸爸要生气的。”

见到爱人这件事本身就已经足够慰借，被堵在高架上的时候王凯细想了一下，他们真的有两个多月没见面。  
靳东从机场出来看到王凯的时候，也诧异了一下：“你不是说不来的吗？”  
“导演放了我两天假。”王凯眉梢都带着喜悦，相比之下靳东就显得疲惫且略有臃肿，“你昨天是不是没睡好？”王凯趁着靳东放行李的间隙伸手摘了他的墨镜，眼底又是一片青黑，和之前的自己一样。  
“通宵，睡了两个小时就去机场了。”靳东着重强调了“两个小时”，随即砰一声关上后备箱盖，“我在后座睡会儿。”  
靳东几乎是倒头就睡，靠了个U形枕就神游天外去了。王凯开车的时候总是心不在焉地从后视镜里看，紧张、兴奋、期待通通盛在心里，手一抖可能就要泼出来。

车在停车位上稳稳停下，靳东同时醒过来，声音里带着转醒的朦胧：“到了？”  
王凯替他拉开车门，做了个“请”的手势：“到了。”  
明大少爷与明秘书的生活图景生动再现，靳东想到便笑眯了眼睛，王凯懂他想到什么，也相仿地笑起来，且叫他“先生”。  
靳东微微点头，对这个称呼相当满意。

满意的结果是刚打开家门把行李箱推进去，靳东就迫不及待地把王凯按在墙上亲吻。  
王凯显然是有些措手不及，他脑中的第一个念头是还好自己是肩胛骨先撞在墙上，不轻不重的一下。然后他觉得自己快要被楔进墙体内，靳东一只手抵在墙上，另一只手抵住他肩膀。吻是什么样子王凯完全无暇顾及，所以不好评价浪漫与否。然而靳东又满意得不得了，放松下来还要津津有味地品尝恋人的余味。  
“很甜。”王凯的车上时常性地放着草莓味的薄荷糖，残留在他嘴里的零星甜蜜被靳东掠夺去，光是浅尝根本不够，还贪婪地舔了舔唇。

王凯开始纳闷眼前这个濒临发情的和一个多小时以前满脸倦容的是不是同一个人。  
眼下唯一的办法就是躲，所以王凯灵巧地从靳东怀里溜出来，像尾鱼，推着他的箱子往房间走：“我去洗澡。”  
靳东给了他一个晦暗不明的眼神，大概是不满于到手的猎物趁机溜走，或者是不达目的不愿罢休的执拗，一双眼睛包含的情绪不大容易被完全猜透。  
王凯看着那双眼睛有点发怵，飞快地将靳东的箱子拖进衣帽间，然后翻出一套新的宽松的睡衣。

顺着水流声，王凯开始思考晚上该怎么度过。靳东睡觉的时候有乱动的坏毛病，经常睡着睡着就把手搭在王凯身上，或者蹬蹬腿踹踹被子，像小孩似的。这一夜之间指不定发生什么。再把时间拨前一点，谁又知道王凯等下洗完澡又会遇到什么？  
瞒不住，太难了。  
瞒是要瞒的。  
两种念头在他脑海里打架，洗澡都心不在焉，所以完完全全忽视了靳东推开洗手间门的声音。

浴室的玻璃上凝着一层水汽，靳东隔着蒸腾的雾气只能看得清大概的人形轮廓。靳东在外面已经把自己剥得干干净净，隔着那层飘渺虚幻的东西他反而觉得真实，身下的东西对着模糊的身影就半挺起来。  
刚刚他还在想王凯怎么对他开门关门的动静毫无察觉，现在发现自己的生理反应如此强烈，就已经管不得那么多，唰地拉开了玻璃门。  
王凯被这动静吓了一跳，看见靳东赤身裸体瞬时瞪大了眼睛，顾不得头髪上还留着泡沫就关了水，把靳东往门外搡。  
“你出去。”  
“一起。”靳东手撑在门框上，好整以暇地看着王凯，“你先去把泡沫冲冲干净。”  
“你先出去。”  
“还怕我看啊？”靳东这时候才把王凯上上下下打量一番，对上他一本正经的表情先是揶揄，很快目光落到王凯凸起的小腹上，就什么话都说不出来。  
靳东抬起目光，等着王凯开口。

“就是你看到的这样。”王凯不想多说什么，被发现是意料之外，也在情理之中，“你出去，我要洗澡。”  
靳东乖乖地退出去，从脏衣篓里捞出自己脱下来的衣服，又板板正正地穿上。

王凯从浴室出来，没看到靳东。  
转了一圈，他最后在阳台上看到靳东在抽烟。在等待靳东灭了烟回到客厅的时间里，他吹干头发、抹了妊娠霜，然后在沙发上呆坐着，盯着茶几上放着的之前的产检报告。  
靳东这时候冷着一张脸走过来，带着室外肃杀的寒气，满脸写的都是“不好惹”。  
王凯忽然明白“视死如归”的含义，他现在大概就是这个样子，自觉地把之前的两张产检报告递给靳东。

靳东面色上没有变化，蹙着眉头一目十行地看完两张薄薄的纸，上面的指标和数字他都不大懂，但是应该是好的。刚刚被尼古丁抚平的乱麻似的心绪在王凯递给他两张纸的时候复又揪起来，看完报告又逐渐平静下来。不过风平浪静的表面下依然暗藏着波涛汹涌。  
Winston味道不浓，但是靳东刚刚在阳台上连着抽了四根，这已经和他一天的量持平，所以张嘴说话的时候带着那股不好闻的味道。  
“三个月？”靳东居高临下地看着王凯。  
“快四个月了。”  
他们之间的对话一向简明扼要：“已经这么久了，为什么不告诉我？”  
“怕。”  
靳东蹲下来，手掌从王凯的睡衣下䙓探进去，温和地覆上他的小腹：“怕什么？”  
王凯久未回答，他要说的话挺多，怕靳东担心，也害怕自己因此丢了手头的戏，怕他们照顾不好这个孩子。

“我知道，我刚刚也想好了，”靳东没有对王凯的沉默表现出更进一步的不悦，脸上甚至挂上了堪称温和的笑容，“我不在北京，但是可以把你妈接到北京来照顾你。我保证拍完现在这部戏，就把所有工作推了，专心在家陪你。嗯？”他用手刮刮王凯的鼻尖。  
“我得先把手头的戏拍……”  
靳东出声打断他：“王凯！”

气氛异常沉默。靳东不喜欢连名带姓地叫他王凯，除非在床/上，或者对着外人介绍他。唯一的例外就是像现在这样大发雷霆。  
突然的声音抬高让王凯微不可闻地抽了口气，然后渐渐低下头去。低头也能用余光看见靳东胸膛的起伏。  
两个人这样坐着。  
忽然靳东想到了什么似的，步履匆匆地走进卫生间，大概是翻了一圈东西，没有水声。一无所获地走出来，靳东又钻进卧室，在衣帽间的抽屉里翻到了束腹带。

束腹带。王凯看着靳东走进卧室，就知道他要找什么。  
靳东的脸色和语气都像是在审讯犯人，八成代入了最近饰演的角色：“你就打算这样拍完戏是吗？”  
王凯点头。实际上没什么，早过了所谓的“危险期”，束腹带不会对胎儿造成大影响，何况已经如此度过了不算短的一段时间，他甚至已经开始习惯。  
靳东闭眼深吸了一口气：“明天我陪你去片场。我来和导演说，不用你开口。”

“你什么都替我想好了。”王凯悻悻地走回卧室准备睡觉，他懒得和靳东吵架，吵起来很快就能平静，但是随之而来的是旷日持久的冷战。这是场看不到头的拉锯，即使只是冷战一天或几天，其中过程也可以称得上漫长而索然无味。  
不回应不理睬也是冷战的一种，“多快好省”的方针被迅速贯彻落实——与其吵架再冷战，不如直接冷战。  
靳东没给王凯这个机会。  
“你觉得我自作主张？”靳东拦在王凯回卧室的路上，一脸不可思议，“你什么也不告诉我，还想裹着肚子一声不吭地拍完戏？我今天要是没进来呢？你是不是准备闷声把孩子生了，然后抱给我说『靳东，这是我们的孩子』？”  
“你能耐了。”靳东噼里啪啦发泄完一通，长叹了口气，得出一个万分沮丧的结论。

困意侵袭，孕期嗜睡的毛病终于缠上王凯，他打了个哈欠，也算是在酝酿，然后悠悠开口：“你不是问我害怕什么吗？其实我怕你瞎担心，怕你替我做决定，也怕我自己完成不了这部戏。我不想拿任何人开玩笑，你，其他人，包括我自己。”  
“我是挺能耐的，所以我替我自己做决定，行吗？”  
最后虽然是个问句，但王凯并没有准备听靳东的回答，转头就往卧室走。靳东愣在外面，听到卧室门“咔哒”一声被反锁上。  
说不上来是生气还是欣慰。靳东总是把王凯当小朋友看，或者是小野猫，偶尔的吵闹不过就是逆反心理作祟和野性暴露。实际上他们没差几年的阅历，年长不过六岁而已。要说小朋友，还是靳东更像个小朋友。小朋友爱使性子，也极富占有欲，到手的东西绝不肯拱手。

靳东躺在客厅沙发上想了大半夜，白天积累的疲惫在夜晚的情绪爆发中轰然坍塌。黑夜里他异常清醒，翻来覆去地想里尔克的诗，如果春天要来，大地会使它一点一点地完成。然后又想八点档的家庭伦理剧，还有写鸡毛蒜皮的小说，所谓家，就是一架平衡木。*  
春天、大地、家、平衡木，意象不断地滋长，靳东从他们恋爱的时候一直想到现在，然后画面定格在睡觉之前的“不欢而散”。  
退缩、忍让、包容、宽恕，无论是让春天进驻还是维持平衡木的平衡，需要的东西都是一样的。靳东福至心灵地明白王凯想要什么，自己还缺什么。捋顺了这一切，乱麻似的思绪终于彻底展平。  
然而供靳东用来想通的时间长得出乎意料。他应该又只睡了一两个小时，最后被自己定的闹钟吵醒。

“今天我送你去片场。”靳东端上来小米粥、煮鸡蛋和面包，“我来和导演说。”  
一定是话没讲重，睡沙发也还不够，王凯听罢这句话已经在心里想好千百种惩罚靳东的方式。  
这时候靳东笑眯眯地敲开一颗鸡蛋，剥好了递过去：“我得跟导演说你怀孕了，要是他压榨你，我立刻从南京飞过来。”  
“你也好好拍，争取一条过，早点回来休息。嗯？”  
王凯点头，接过靳东剥好的鸡蛋塞进靳东嘴里，大有堵上嘴不让他说话的架势：“知道了，吃饭。”

*借鉴池莉《烦恼人生》  
*《烦恼人生》


End file.
